My Name?
by Akai Tetsuna
Summary: Simoun forgot something very important. He then asked himself, of all the names in the world, why did he choose the name "Simoun" again? Elibarra fanfic (Noli Me Tangere/El Filibusterismo)


**Okay so I tried to do it in Filipino but sadly...it's horrible. It's not Rizal level of Filipino. So I wrote this in english instead. I'm so embarrased because I'm a Pilipino and I can't write a story in Filipino :( Anyway, I hope you like reading this.**

 **El Filibusterismo**

 **Pairing/s: Elias x Don Juan Crisostom Ibarra y Magsalin/Simoun**

 **ELIBARRA!**

"Señor Simoun, where will I put your bags?" a servant asked. Simoun and his servants just entered the Bapor Tabo. It was big, yet it's crowded. Clean on the outside, but a little dirty in the inside.

"Anywhere is fine" Simoun replied, "As long as my jewels are kept very safe"

"Understood my lord" the servant said

"Um…please don't call me 'my lord' ever again, Danilo" Simoun said

"Why señor?" the servant, now introduced as Danilo, asked

"It brings up painful memories with some people" Simoun said as he adjusts his glasses

"Understood Señor Simoun" Danilo said as he bowed. He then grabbed the bags of Simoun and left

'Simoun?' Simoun thought, 'Why did I name myself that again? The name sounds so old.'

 **Time Skip**

"It's really dark here" Simoun said. He was holding a shovel and a lantern to guide him, "The forest of my ancestors. It's dark…just like my heart." It was Christmas Eve when Simoun decided to go to the forest and find the money that a friend he knew hid. "A few more hours and it's exactly 13 years of his death" Tears came flowing out of his eyes, "Come to think of it, I was crying like this 13 years ago" He then reached the place where the money was buried. The jeweler placed his blue glasses and the lantern on top of a rock, and he started digging. 'I hope this is the right place where he hid it'

A few meters away, Basilio, 23 year old student, was watching him.

 **Time Skip**

"Although you have not met my expectations, the day you change your mind, look for me in my house at the Escolta, and I will serve you with good will." Simoun said to Basilio as he handed out his calling card

Basilio thanked him briefly and took his leave.

When Basilio left, Simoun walked a few paces from his position to the right. When he stopped, he noticed that this part of the forest was familiar to him. He saw the moon shining the part of the forest. But the center of the part was a tree that has a cross on the trunk. This is the tree he cried so much. It's because this is the tree where his friend died.

"Elias…I came to visit you…I'm sorry if I haven't visited you in a while" Simoun said as his tears came flowing out again. He then noticed that there was something written on the trunk besides a cross

R.I.P

A true friend, my lover, and my other self

Simoun

'Simoun? Why did I write that again?' He thought, 'Why in the world did I write Simoun here?' Simoun looked at the lake and saw a boat going to the province. It reminded him of what happened again. 'Simoun…'

 _FLASHBACK_

 _13 years ago…_

 _"Elias…come with me" Ibarra said quietly, "Please"_

 _Elias shook his head and sadly answered, "I'm sorry my lord, but I can't"_

 _"Why!" Ibarra yelled. "Here you are unfortunate! You owe all of your misfortunes to my family. Please, let me repay you. I-I…" as Ibarra said this, tears kept flowing from his eyes, "I want you to be with me. We can live together! I lost everything! I lost my dad. I lost Maria Clara. You, you also lost everything. Come with me, we could live together. Eli…you're the only one left for me. I don't want to be alone anymore"_

 _At that moment, there was silence. Elias suddenly hugged Ibarra, who's still crying. Ibarra then hugged him back. "Please…be with me…"_

 _"I'm sorry my lord, I just can't" Elias said, "It is true that I cannot be happy in my own country, but I can suffer and die in it and, perhaps, for it. Let the misfortunes of my country be my own misfortunes"_

 _"Why do you advise me to leave" Ibarra cried out, "Is it that you don't want me?"_

 _"No, it's not that" Elias replied, "It is because you can be happy elsewhere, but I cannot. You, my lord, are not made for suffering, and because you would come to hate your country if someday you find yourself unfortunate."_

 _"You're breaking my heart, Eli" Ibarra cried again, "You know that, right?"_

 _"Come now, my lord" Elias smiled and said, "Let me wipe your tears for you"_

 _As Elias is wiping Ibarra's tears, Ibarra suddenly said, "Promise me you won't leave me all alone. Even though I go to another country without you, promise me that you're still alive"_

 _"I promise, my lord"_

 _"And please promise me that you won't call me 'lord'" Ibarra said, "I am not your master and you are not my servant. You are my friend. Please call me something else"_

 _"Calling you besides 'lord'?" Elias said, "Then, can I call you 'Simoun' instead?"_

 _"Eh? Why 'Simoun'?" Ibarra asked, "I sound so old though"_

 _Elias just smiled at him and said, "The name 'Simoun' means creating high ideals, a humanitarian outlook on life, and a sincere desire to show love and compassion towards your fellow man. After my mother died, my father told me that my mother named me 'Simoun' but my father named me instead, 'Elias'. I want you to be named 'Simoun' because it suits you better than mine"_

 _"E-Eli" Ibarra embarrassedly said. He then smiled at Elias and hugged him, "The name is perfect for the both of us"_

 ** _Time Skip_**

 _"Do you know how to handle a boat?" Elias asked Ibarra_

 _"Yeah, why?" Ibarra replied, "Eli, what are you going to do?"_

 _"I'm going. Because we are lost unless I jump out and lead them away. They will go after me, but I am a good swimmer and a diver…I will keep them away from you and then you try to save yourself"_

 _"No, Eli! Stay and we will sell our lives dearly."_

 _"Useless" Elias replied, "We are unarmed. With their guns they will shoot us like sitting ducks!"_

 _At that moment a hiss was heard in the water like the sound of hot lead, immediately followed by a detonation._

 _"You see?" said Elias, laying the paddle in the boat. "I promise that we will see each other again by your grandfather's grave. Save yourself!"_

 _"B-But what about you?" Ibarra asked, "What's going to happen to you?"_

 _"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Elias replied with a smile, "God has delivered me from greater perils!"_

 _Elias removed his shirt. A bullet tore it from his hands and two shots were heard. Undisturbed, he clasped the hand of Ibarra, who was still lying in the bottom of the boat_

 _"Eli, please be safe" Ibarra said_

 _"Of course" Elias replied_

 _"Please keep your promises" Ibarra added_

 _"I will" Elias replied. He stood up and dove into the water, pushing the small craft away with his foot._

 ** _Time Skip_**

 _"Elias...Elias…where are you?" Ibarra said. Ibarra arrived at the shore a few minutes ago. The first thing he did is looking for Elias. "Eli…where in the world are you? Please give me a sign where you are…Eli"_

 _He noticed a body lying on the tree. He couldn't see the body very well, but he had this feeling that it's him_

 _"Elias!" Ibarra ran to the body. As he finally reached the body, he kneeled down and hugged him. "I'm so happy I found you! I heard a lot of gunshots, and I thought they shot you! Come, I'll get you treated and you'll be back to…normal…" Ibarra felt something different. He looked at the body and saw blood. "Elias? Eli…you're not dead, right? This must be a joke! Eli, wake up. This is not funny! Eli…please wake up…please" Ibarra tried countless of times to wake Elias, but sadly he was dead. Then tears appeared and a few dropped to Elias' body "So, you're really dead? B-B-But you promised! Eli, you promised me that you won't leave me! You promised that you will be alive when our next encounter! Y-Y-You even promised that we will see each other again! Why?! Why do you have to die too? Why did God even take you? He took everything away from me! Mom, Dad, Maria Clara, and now you! Why do I have to be alone? And…And…I wasn't able to tell you how much I love you"_

 _As Ibarra was continuing crying over the death of Elias, he suddenly noticed a paper on Elias' left hand. He took the paper and read it:_

 _"To Crisostomo,_

 _If you are reading this paper, it means that I passed away. I'm sorry that a broke my promises to you. I told you that I won't leave you, but I did. I told you that I'll live, but I didn't. And the last promise that I think that it broke you is that I told you that we will see each other again, you did see me, but I wasn't able to see you for the last time. Please Señor, go to another country. As I told you on the boat, you were never made for suffering. You would hate your own country if you become unfortunate. Elsewhere, you can be happy. Señor Ibarra, continue fighting for what is right. I will be with you until your last dying breath._ _ **Go, and live on, my Simoun**_ _._

 _From your friend and your lover,  
Elias_

 _P.S. I always had feelings for you since the day we first met"_

 _After Ibarra stopped reading the letter, his tears came flowing once again. A tear drop fell to the letter_

 _Ibarra stood up and put the letter on his pocket and said, "Have patience Eli, I will fight for what's right! I will fight our enemies! I will make them pay for what they did to the both of us! I shall avenge your death." Ibarra then suddenly remembered what Elias told him on the boat,_

 _"The name 'Simoun' means creating high ideals, a humanitarian outlook on life, and a sincere desire to show love and compassion towards your fellow man. After my mother died, my father told me that my mother named me 'Simoun' but my father named me instead, 'Elias'. I want you to be named 'Simoun' because it suits you better than mine"_

 _"E-Eli" Ibarra embarrassedly said. He then smiled at Elias and hugged him, "The name is perfect for the both of us"_

 _"They will face the wrath of…Simoun!"_

 _FLASHBACK ENDED_

"I'm so stupid" Simoun said to himself, "I can't believe I forgot about that"

Because of this, he cried once more "Eli…I'm sorry. I feel like I forgot about you. Please forgive me"

 **Hey guys! Do you like/hate it? Please Review**

 **Disclaimer: I don not own Noli Me Tanger or El Filibusterismo. Those 2 are owned by**

 **Gat./Dr. Jose Protacio Mercado Rizal Alonzo Quintos y Reolonda**

 **I like to type his name here :D**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **BTW, ELIBARRA FOREVER!**

 **~AKAI TETSUNA**


End file.
